


哺乳期的猫咪当着孩子们的面发情

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 有边奶孩子边被干的情节，注意避雷
Kudos: 40





	哺乳期的猫咪当着孩子们的面发情

这可不太妙。感受到体温逐渐升高的洛基想。

与几个月来的每一天一样，洛基在索尔的亲吻中醒来，又在沾满了他和丈夫的气味的被窝中耗到给孩子们第二次喂奶的时间——第一次由索尔负责，为了让他的丈夫好好休息，索尔会在上班前把前一晚挤好的母乳喂给两个小崽子。  
不过今天洛基需要抓紧时间，把两个宝宝哄睡之后得换上一身得体的衣服（往常为了更加便捷舒适他在家几乎随时赤身裸体，这也得益于阿斯加德永远适宜的温度）。他预约了工人来维修电路，下午两点左右就到。  
这本来不是什么大事儿，但意外总是让你措手不及。  
也许是屋子里幼崽的奶味过于浓郁，或是双性在哺乳期特有的气味会产生类似诱惑的效果，这个正值壮年的雄性不小心散发出求偶的味道，又让洛基受影响了。  
这对双方都是一种折磨，洛基假装自然的蹭了蹭鼻子以抵御愈发浓烈的渴求信号，工人也红着脸悄悄加快手上的动作，到工作结束时洛基同情的注意到对方后背的衣服已经被汗水浸湿了。  
没什么值得羞愧的，这就是猫兽人的本能，生活总有那么几个尴尬的瞬间。何况洛基从生育后就没再发情了，一般来说他至少还要调养一两个月才能让体内激素恢复到正常水平。  
送走了匆匆离去的工人，洛基本想迎接一个迟来的午觉，然而当他躺回被窝，被索尔的气味包裹，身体里的某种东西在迅速复苏。  
这可不妙。

这团欲火首先点燃了阴茎，粉嫩的柱体高高翘起，龟头呈现渴望的红艳，很快连阴囊都开始胀痛。其次是他腿间的花穴，洛基甚至能听到血液沸腾着涌向那里的声音，他的阴蒂肿胀，不用看就能知道它已经探出了头，邀请任何或温柔或强硬的触碰。最后连他的乳头都硬了，甬道像是流着口水的小嘴，淫液很快弄湿了一小片床单以及他的尾巴根，等待着某个大家伙将它填满。  
而这个大家伙的主人一时回不来。洛基倒在床上喘息着，近一年来的发情期来得过于凶猛，他只能徒劳地看着自己被欲望吞噬，那股香甜的满是渴望的气味几乎让他窒息。  
他得做点什么，不然等到索尔回家只能看到一摊融化的黄油。洛基在那个许久没有打开的抽屉翻找起来，皮肤与被褥的摩擦都能让他战栗，但他依旧强迫自己的动作不要太大——婴儿床就在旁边，如果把孩子们吵醒，洛基能做的只有陪他们一起哭。  
洛基最终选了一个粗细适中的按摩棒，没有使用润滑剂就迫不及待的将它塞进小穴。事实证明他完全不需要润滑，生育后的小穴暂时没有恢复曾经的紧致，又在异物入侵的时候更加兴奋的分泌汁水。洛基试着搅动几下，瞬间被那强烈的快感和淫荡水声击垮，他不得不咬着手背将惊叫吞下去，尾巴上的毛都炸起来了。  
欲望催促着酥软的手再次运作，洛基尝试找回自己的呼吸和思维，他把自己挪到索尔的枕头上，想象着丈夫握着他的手抽送这个小玩具。适应了最初的刺激，洛基开始变换角度和频率以创造更大快感，无奈亲自操作的行动受限，再加上孩子们发出的一点动静都会让他浑身紧绷，洛基只能在慌乱中汲取愉悦，但这远不能让他得到释放。  
欲望反而在他笨拙的抚慰下膨胀，甬道内泛起恼人的麻痒感却怎么也得不到舒缓，洛基急的挤出几滴眼泪。他啜泣一声，当原本堵住嘴的手离开时转而咬住下唇，防止揉弄阴蒂的时候抑制不住呻吟。  
这确实很难，本能在指腹蹭上阴蒂的一刹那夺走了身体的主导权，不论洛基是否情愿他的手都不受控制的逗弄抚摸那个快感的开关，只留他的大脑在空白中翻滚挣扎。他的愉悦感无限放大，双腿不自觉的踢蹬，尾巴也因过多的刺激在床上扫来扫去。  
洛基能感觉顶峰就在眼前，他发出窒息般的呜咽，深一口气准备迎接久违的高潮，却在这时被残忍的打断，而这又意味着新的希望。  
“我能参与进孩子们的早教活动吗？”  
他的丈夫回来了。

索尔不需要多问，嗅觉帮助他了解了一切。伴侣的气息带动他进入情热，只是其中夹杂着一丝陌生雄性的味道让他的内心升起不悦。  
他走向床边，他孩子的母亲就躺在上面，洛基把被褥蹭的一团糟，床单被他的汗水和其他液体弄湿了一大片，而在水渍的中央，洛基正泛着泪光嗔怪地看向自己，他的手还搭在红肿的私处，显然是埋怨索尔打断了他的“好事”。  
“索尔…”，丈夫的用词让洛基立刻陷入一种背德的羞愧，但此时只能增添他的兴奋，他双手抱住索尔的脖子，用头顶在对方的下巴拱蹭，“我需要你。”  
面对洛基的示好，索尔只是警告性的撸了一把他的尾巴，侧过头叼住了送上嘴边的毛绒绒的耳朵。脆弱的耳朵经不起猫兽人尖锐牙齿的虐待，但是洛基无法躲闪，只能发出委屈的咕噜声。这招总能奏效，索尔心软似的舔了舔这个可怜的小东西，手移向依旧留在洛基体内的按摩棒，洛基以为对方要帮他取出来，还挺起腰方便丈夫的动作。  
自以为逃过一劫的洛基还乐呵呵的舔了一下对方的嘴角，于是当震动模式被开启，他诧异地瞪大眼睛，一不留神就跑出一声尖叫，好在索尔反应够快及时吻住了他。  
索尔抓住洛基推拒他的双手按在头顶，用舌头和按摩棒同时侵犯他的两张小嘴，被动承受快感似乎能带来很多刺激，洛基很快就浑身瘫软，大张双腿向丈夫发出邀请。细碎的呜咽连同津液被索尔通通吞下，他手上也没有懈怠，富有技巧的九浅一深的抽送，同时寻找那个记忆中能让洛基疯狂的点。他原本熟练掌握了那个位置，只是照顾洛基生了孩子，他们很久没有进行到插入这一步了，索尔很高兴他的丈夫恢复得这么快。  
洛基沉浸在索尔黏糊糊的亲吻和下身的舒爽中，被取悦的猫咪主动伸出舌头回应丈夫的索取，甚至有心思挑衅似的去舔对方的上颚——他对丈夫的敏感带可清楚极了。他没能得意多久，当按摩棒以一个特殊的角度顶在某一点上时，洛基像触电似的整个人弹了一下，他大概在挣扎中咬伤了索尔的舌头，但他来不及回味口腔中是否存在血腥味就摇着头结束了这个吻大口喘息——电流般的快感使他忘记呼吸。  
洛基几近崩溃的样子并没有让索尔停手，他牢牢压制着对方的反抗和无意识的挣动，直到无情的震动将他送上高潮。这时的洛基真的成了一只落汤猫，像是吸饱水的海绵，随便碰一下都能挤出液体。但索尔明白洛基并不像他看上去的那么惨，在他解开皮带脱下裤子后，洛基主动凑近他的阴茎。  
没有任何人能抵挡得住这种诱惑，何况是同样压制欲望的索尔，他干脆利落的进入了他的丈夫，小穴已经被调教得成熟，内壁甚至自觉的吮吸起索尔的阴茎。终于得到满足的洛基小声哼唧着，变成（他本来就是）一只小馋猫在丈夫的脖子啃咬起来。  
然而他们还没来得及开启一段夫夫间的美妙时光，身边传来的啼哭声就让洛基不顾形象的骂了一句脏话，索尔的心情也蒙上一层灰尘。他们的孩子该吃奶了。

“不能这么对我。”，洛基看上去快哭出来了，“这不公平！”  
索尔安抚着怀里的丈夫，也在心里默默叹了口气，没办法，孩子们吃奶不能耽误，但是他们梆硬的阴茎也急待解决。正当索尔准备抱着把头埋在自己胸口装鸵鸟的洛基起来时，一个想法出现在大脑。  
“没关系的。”，索尔亲了亲方才被自己舔湿的小耳朵，就着插入的姿势帮洛基翻了个身，无视对方的询问和拍打直接抱着他到婴儿床边，“两不耽误。”  
伴侣的意思昭然若揭，洛基的脸颊脖子瞬间烧得通红，他一边骂索尔不正经一边去掰对方禁锢在他腰部的手，却被提醒先在孩子面前展露淫荡的一面的人是他自己，洛基一时语塞僵在原地。这时孩子的哭闹让他瞬间心软放弃所有抵抗，他赶紧抱起一个孩子将乳头塞进他的嘴里，空出来的一只手去安抚另一个小猫崽，用手指代替奶嘴暂时止住她的哭声。  
这应当是个神圣而美好的时刻，但洛基积攒在下腹的欲望还没发泄，小穴还插着一根滚烫的肉棒，他怎么也没法摆脱情欲，甚至在两个孩子的吮吸中体会到快意。  
太淫乱了，洛基羞愧的想，而他的丈夫嫌事儿不够大似的，用手指在他另一侧乳晕打圈，不时搔刮一下乳头，仿佛有一堆蚂蚁在他的乳头附近乱爬。洛基腾不出手，屁股又被阴茎牢牢固定，他只能佯装要咬索尔的手，但他们都清楚洛基压根够不到，最后洛基只能欲哭无泪的任由对方玩弄，在第一个宝宝吃饱喝足的时候他的另一边乳头已经被逗弄到溢出乳汁了。  
洛基捧起第二个孩子时已经做好了对方得寸进尺的准备，果然，索尔把目标对准他一直挺立的阴茎。不过这次索尔没有刻意折磨他，而是体贴的用手掌把阴茎整根包住，揉搓了几下后开始上下撸动。有了第一次经验后洛基决定专心享受快感，他的后背紧紧贴向索尔，尾巴调皮的在对方腹部扫动，听到索尔喉咙里发出的隐忍的低吼时，心理上的满足简直要超过生理的愉悦。  
快意叠加到一定程度时洛基还微微摆动腰肢迎合索尔的撸动，这也带动索尔的阴茎在他体内小幅度刺戳。他清楚丈夫一定不好受，但现在他爽就够了，洛基在高潮前几秒闭上眼深呼吸，准备迎来一场畅快的高潮。  
但索尔怎么可能轻易放过他，他从洛基逐渐紧绷的身体猜到对方即将到达顶点，于是又随意揉弄了几下后坏心的放了手，面对两度被他打断的咬牙切齿的伴侣，索尔提醒他孩子已经吃饱了。  
为了孩子。洛基强压怒火把宝宝放回婴儿床，在给他们盖好被子的下一秒他就被丈夫拖回床上，回到最初仰躺的姿势。  
“还有吗？”，索尔舔上还残留着乳汁和孩子口水的乳头，不等洛基回答就嘬了两下，最后只能不悦的砸砸嘴，显然两个小崽子没给他留多少。  
洛基的乳头被吸的发酸发疼，他抓着索尔的头发试图让他远离自己的胸口，“都肿了…你可以吸另一个地方。”，说着便挺了挺腰，提醒对方自己的阴茎还没解决。  
“建议你别贪心的太早。”，索尔将洛基的大腿架到肩膀上，调整到一个最方便进入的姿势，“我不确定你能否坚持到最后。”


End file.
